La retorcida vida de Sweeth Tooth el payaso asesino ORÍGENES
by Phyroteck
Summary: un vistazo al nacimiento a uno de los mas grandes asesinos del mundo de los videojuegos, nada mas y nada menos que el grande SWEETH TOOTH


La retorcida vida de

Sweeth Tooth

El payaso asesino

ORIGENES

Todo comenzó una noche cuando manejaba mi camión de helados me detuve y vi una chica sin dudarlo la mate, parecía ser ella

Mi artillero por medio del altavoz dijo

¿Es ella? ¿La hemos encontrado?

No...

Respondí, solo un poco más de basura en la carretera

Regresando a mi camión había escuchado que Calipso, ha estado buscando otro competidor para este año

Ella es la única, ella es la única, eh matado a muchas personas en lo largo de mi vida, pero ella, ella fue la única que escapo, ella fue, a la que perdí no me maldigo a mí mismo, porque fueron mis primeros asesinatos

Oh niños y niñas

Ella, bueno, ella no me lo puso fácil, yo la deje para el final, yo jugué con ella, me burle de ella, ella era tan increíble, pero ella era una luchadora

Esa estúpida perra, ella actualmente me hirió, eso le dio tiempo para escapar, eso y esa maldita fotografía, ¿cuantos años han pasado?, y yo aún sigo pensando en ella, yo aún anhelo sus gritos... y su muerte

Ella debe ser degollada, luego la pondré en mi nevera, y estaremos juntos por siempre, solo debo ganar esta estúpida y pequeña competición de Calipso, y todo premio que yo pida será mío, Calipso dicen que tiene muchos poderes.

Cuando yo gane él va a enviarme a donde ella se ha estado escondiendo todos estos años, y esta vez, voy a terminar lo que empecé, esta vez, voy hacerla sangrar.

Capítulo 1: El nacimiento de Sweeth Tooth

Todo comenzó una pacífica mañana, donde Marcus Kane, había decidido ir a por su nuevo empleo, su esposa cariñosamente se ofreció a arreglarle el traje, Marcus estaba feliz, porque podía hacer algo que él quería, y no le privaba tiempo de estar con su familia. Solo pensaba en lo feliz que podría hacer a los niños.

Te verás muy bien en tu primer día de trabajo, los niños te adoraran. Decía su esposa con una cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno, sabes que en el fondo, adoro a los niños. Respondió Marcus mientras le daba un beso a su esposa, una vez puesto el traje, bajo por las escaleras, y sus hijos lo miraban ilusionados, sonriendo Marcus el abrazo y les dijo que si se portaban bien, le daría un helado a cada uno de ellos.

Mientras conducía su camión de helado, Marcus no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería ver la cara de alegría en los rostros de los niños, sonriente y con la música del heladero a alto volumen llego a su primer lugar de trabajo, mientras cargaba su camión con los helados, algunos trabajadores, susurraban entre sí, pero Marcus no les dio la menor importancia del caso, subió a su camión feliz y fue al parque, al escuchar la música, los niños dejaron de jugar y fueron a por el encuentro del nuevo heladero, cálidamente Marcus le dio a todos sus helados y miraba con tranquilidad a los niños comer sus helados y regresar a sus juegos.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro volvió a casa, y vio que su familia lo esperaba en la puerta, aun no podía creer que había podido pasar tiempo con niños, y que estos no lo tratasen mal, pero una duda le quedaba, porque los otros heladeros no iban por esa ruta, dejo a un lado su pregunta y entro a casa, agotado del largo día, se recostó junto a su esposa, cuando pensaba que todo estaba bien, su conciencia lo traiciono esa noche, mientras Marcus dormía, sintió que alguien le miraba, que algo lo estaba observando detenidamente, asustado se levantó rápidamente, y no vio nada, volviéndose a dormir, su pesadilla apenas comenzaba. Dentro de su sueño, Marcus se veía a sí mismo en un campo desértico, llego de huesos y sangre, el olor a muerte era penetrante, quiso voltear para salir de aquel lugar, pero una voz grave lo llamo.

Crees que de verdad estas feliz con ese trabajillo de pacotilla, que eso te servirá, ambos sabemos que no es hace, que nada de eso es real. Temeroso Marcus volteo y vio una sombra, que tenía una flama en su cabeza, dando un grito se levantó sobresaltado por tal sueño y colocándose una mano en su rostro y respirando agitado suspiro y dijo: solo fue un sueño. Acostándose de nuevo intento dormir, pero aun aquella sombra lo tenía dudoso. Dentro de su mente, en un rincón oscuro, una voz dijo, eso es lo que tú crees.

A la mañana siguiente, Marcus se levantó algo perdido y aun asustado de su sueño, pero sin darle importancia pensó que solo era una pesadilla, de vuelta conduciendo su camión, no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño y que significaba, mientras pensaba detuvo su camión en el parque, y para su sorpresa, no había ningún niño, algo extrañado, regreso a su trabajo y descargando los helados sus compañeros se le acercaron y le dijeron

Mal día eh no Marcus, debió ser, decepcionante el no poder haber vendido nada de tus helados hoy. Lo decían con cinismo y se reían, Marcus se encolerizo y vio todo a su alrededor rojo, como en su sueño y vio a la sombra que le decía, te lo advertí. Agitando su cabeza de lado a lado y algo temeroso volvió a casa, ese día su familia había decidido ir a visitar a los abuelos de la esposa de Marcus, sentándose sobre el sofá miro con detenimiento su hogar, y empezó a pensar, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos un profundo sueño lo atrapo.

Otra vez esa sombra, de nuevo la misma charla, y también, un nuevo presagio, una máscara, con una sonrisa macabra, y con un ojo tapado, MARCUS DEJAME LIBRE! grito la máscara, sobresaltado, despertó y se tapó el rostro, el sueño cada vez más lo volvía loco, pero solo desidia ignorarlo.

Regresando a su hogar, le llego una llamada, era uno de sus hijos, el cual le decía que su madre estaba a punto de dar a luz. Mientras se dirigía al hospital solo pensaba en su nuevo hijo que pronto tendría. Al llegar, vio a su esposa, que sostenía un niño en brazos, la felicidad envolvía a Marcus, y se olvidó casi por completo de sus sueños y de la sombra. Esa noche, Marcus paso en el hospital junto a su esposa esperando a que pudiera salir de la sala de partos junto con su nuevo hijo, transcurrieron las horas, y Marcus pensaba en todo lo que podría hacer con el niño, lo que le enseñaría, lo que su hijo podría llegar a ser. Llegando a casa, su esposa decidió tomarse una foto, junto con el nuevo miembro de la familia, sentado en el sofá, Marcus sostenía al niño en brazos y sonreía, al ser tomada la foto, la voz dentro de Marcus burlonamente dijo: ya no falta nada, pronto se hartara, y, me liberara.

En la noche, una visión en su sueño apareció, era de nuevo la sombra, Marcus asustado pregunto temeroso quien eres, con tono burlón dijo: Yo soy tú, yo soy lo que no te atreves a liberar. Marcus preso del miedo de su sueño grito: COMO TE LLAMAS?!, reino el silencio por un momento, y con un tono grave y de ultratumba la sombra dijo: ….yo…soy…SWEETH TOOTH. Dicho esto Marcus despertó empapado en sudor y repitió en baja voz el nombre de Sweeth Tooth, sonreía algo asustado. A la mañana siguiente Marcus tomo un álbum fotográfico, y miro que tenía la foto con un payaso, pero en vez de estar a sestado, está sonriendo y abrazando a ese payaso, si no era un trauma, oh algún lapso traumaste, entonces porque esa mascara le asustaba, porque aquella sombra le tenía tan preocupado, de donde saco ese nombre, y porque solo lo soñaba noche tras noche, preocupado fue a su trabajo, pero Marcus no sabía, que apenas, su vida se volvería….retorcida…

Capítulo 2: El empujón de Sweeth Tooth

Día y noche, lo mismo, ya estoy casi arto, decía Marcus que con algo de tedio se colocaba su traje de heladero, bajo de mala gana las escaleras, y al llegar a la sala, miro la foto donde estaba con sus hijos, de un momento a otro se vio todo de rojo, la cara de sus hijos, eran de color blanco y con ojos oscuros, y el rostro de Marcus, se veía completamente iracundo, entonces, la voz susurro: Lo vez, lo sientes, adelante déjame libre, solo míralos, sonriendo a tus costillas, ya no te toman enserio como antes, que esperas, solo libérame….

Reaccionando Marcus se encamino a su camión y conducía, pero esta vez, la canción del heladero era tétrica, algunos niños compraban el helado, pero, Marcus tenía una expresión seria, no sonreía como antes, era como un cambio radical, empezó a moldear su cuerpo, aumentando su musculatura, llegaba a casa, y ya no dormía con su esposa, tan solo cuidaba a su hijo recién nacido, la voz en su interior le decía que lo liberase, pero cuando veía a su hijo, se tranquilizaba, pero una sombra se cernía sobre la familia Kane, un día sin aviso su bebe fue a parar al hospital, preocupado Marcus, paso día y noche esperando a por su bello hijo, pero, en vez de llevarlo con alegría, salió con una profunda tristeza dentro de él, su hijo había fallecido, por una alta fiebre que tuvo, llevo a enterrar a su pequeño, no dejaba de llorar, no podía creer lo cruel que era la vida, arrebatarle su alegría, eso debilito a Marcus, tras 1 año de haber cuidado a su hijo, de verlo jugar pero ahora solo veía un ataúd, con el cuerpo de su hijo, verlo siendo enterrado, solo veía de pie en frente de su tumba.

Marcus pasaba día y noche mirando la cuna de su pequeño, no se culpaba, mas culpaba a la vida, y la estúpida voz que le pedía ser liberada, mientras iba a su trabajo, noto que algo no iba bien con el congelador, abriendo la puerta, vio algo horrendo, no sabía si era fruto de su imaginación, miro a su niño sentado mirándolo, asustado cayó al suelo y respirando agitadamente salió de la cochera, respirando agitadamente fue a lavarse la cara, justo al levantar el rostro y verse al espejo, vio a Sweeth Tooth detrás del, entonces sobresaltado salió de su casa y camino para despejar su mente, tan solo no dejaba de pensar en sus visiones, aun pensativo vio un ser, un tipo de pie a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba, con traje elegante y con el cabello largo, el tipo chasqueo los dedos y algo pareció cambiar dentro de Marcus, decidido volvió a su casa y tomo un baño, luego se recostó mirando al techo, y alzando su mano pensaba, de un repentino salto hizo puño y susurro: tengo que cambiar.

Los días siguientes de su vida, empezó a ir a caminar y a sentarse en los parques, pero extrañamente, un grupo de personas empezaron a rodearlo, tan solo de oír el porqué de su sufrir, se sintieron identificados con Marcus, llegando al punto de crear un culto, un grupo de seguidores, algo que lo empezó a volver fuerte, no a Marcus, sino a Sweeth Tooth, su ego crecía en silencio, su determinación era más y más en querer ser libre, sin pensarlo, Sweeth Tooth, tomo forma y habitaba ya no en los sueños de Marcus, sino en su mente, ya controlaba la psiquis de Marcus, entonces, solo esperaba el momento, día tras día, noche tras noche, Sweeth Tooth ataca a Marcus, intentando quebrar su voluntad, pero no le era fácil.

Una noches, Sweeth Tooth ataco en un sueño, en el cual, no inaudito sucedió.

No eres el hombre que aparentas ser, solo finges, te has tragado tu orgullo, tu dignidad, todo en ti, lo has fingido, la muchedumbre que te sigue, lo hace por el dolor, oh lo hace por su debilidad. Dijo Sweeth Tooth, pero Marcus no le dejaba ganar terreno, aun se mantenía firme en que lograría cambiar y todo volvería a ser como antes, pero, ese día, en su trabajo, sucedió, un niño, se acercó a por un helado, Marcus con una sonrisa le dio el helado pero el niño lo lanzo al suelo y lo piso, lanzo el cono en la cara de Marcus y luego se mofo, sus padres apenados se disculparon con Marcus pero, no les hizo caso y siguió su camino, parecía que poco a poco, su voluntad se resquebrajaba, que poco a poco iba perdiendo su voluntad, y al final, solo le quedaba de consuelo, el conducir, llegando a su hogar empezó a mejorar su vehículo, blindándolo, volviéndolo una fortaleza, y en vez de la canción del heladero, coloco una risa fantasmal en la cabeza del vehículo, colocando con una especie de espiral la cara de un payaso con la cabeza con peinado de flama, el sueño de Sweeth Tooth se concretaba, poco a poco ganaba terreno, solo faltaba un golpe de gracia, algo que llevaría a Marcus a su perdición final, el detonante, el cual fue un día , que llego a su trabajo y lo trataron como un pelmazo, tachándolo de idiota, pero alguien en especial hizo que perdiera sus cabales, causando en si una gran explosión de ira, Marcus, tomando en su mano un machete muy singular, con una sierra en un lado y del otro parecía una espada, con el arma en mano, Marcus se acercó lentamente a donde aquella persona, solo para asustarla, sin duda Marcus era bueno asustando, pero ese susto fue el que propicio en si el gran detonador, el gran ataque que sería lo que Sweeth Tooth necesitaba para poder existir, si víctima de susto, resbalo, rodando por las escaleras y chocando su nuca contra el suelo, el verse en sí mismo la victima todo el terror que existía, camino mareado y aturdido, resbalo y cayó sobre un tuvo el cual le perforo el ojo derecho causando su muerte inmediata, Marcus, asustado, corriendo con el arma en mano a su camino y regreso a su hogar, no dejaba de pensar en lo acontecido. Fue cuando Sweeth Tooth ataco diciéndole:

Viste con qué facilidad a muerto, como reacciono a cuando lo encaraste, oh eso es algo que simplemente no olvidaras, personas que querían lo mismo que al tiempo que tú lo decías en ese momento, solo por fastidiar, ahora una de ellas pago, y todo fue por tu decisión, no pienses más, déjame….libre…..

Tras decir eso, Marcus quedo marcado, su mirada cambio, decidió moldear su cuerpo en algo , volviéndolo una torreta de músculos, un semblante serio que solo sonreía fingidamente, solo mirada con desprecio todo a su alrededor, mientras eso sucedía, Sweeth Tooth le dio la idea perfecta, el rostro perfecto, Marcus lo tomo como hobby, paso poco tiempo antes de que la máscara de Sweeth Tooth estuviera completa, una máscara la cual, significo su muerte aquella noche, la máscara que cambiara para siempre su vida, algo que, haría desaparecer por completo al ser conocido como Marcus Kane, y daría el inicio a una nueva personalidad, un nuevo ser el cual traería desgracia y destrucción, era hora de que la locura contenida y el deseo de muerte fueran liberados, una nueva era comenzaría en el capítulo de Marcus, la era de SWEETH TOOTH.

Capítulo 3: El nuevo ser, Sweeth Tooth la personificación de la demencia

Llego el día, finalmente donde yo nacería, oh amiguitos, él no me lo puso fácil, se los contare, como fue que nací, y lo mate.

Marcus, había llegado al límite, no soporto más el ser tratado como un idiota, ser humillado, mientras entregaba los helados, todas las noches, doria en la cochera, modificando el camión que próximamente seria mi nuevo hogar, tantos ajustes hechos, pero iré a lo que de verdad importa, la razón por la cual me libero.

El día transcurrió lentamente, solo esperaba la reacción de Marcus, todo cambiado, en su trabajo, todos le temían, y los niños, se acercaban de a poco por la tétrica canción que había puesto, algunos holgazanes compraban el helado y otros temían por su vida. Pero un día una pequeña niña, oh, esa niña, fue quien más me ayudo, cuando compro el helado vio a Marcus y le sonrio de una manera tierna, eso hizo que Marcus recordara a su hijo fallecido, y de un golpe de ira cambio su expresión, esa tarde, di mi última llamada, y, fue entonces, que me contesto, empezó esa misma tarde a crear la máscara que le había dicho, paso a paso, mi rostro comenzó a tomar forma, cuando termino, miro el rostro casi completo, hasta que le dio color, sentía como pronto podría salir de la jaula en la cual había estado enjaulado todos estos años, cuando se colocó la máscara, fue cuando lo mate, Marcus Kane había muerto, y ahora, yo Sweeth Tooth había nacido, tras matarlo, decidí empezar a trabajar, para mis primeros asesinatos, escogí los blancos perfectos, la familia perfecta, su familia, fue cuando recordé el arma que él había ocultado en su camión, fui a por ella, y la tome en mis manos, fue cuando me quede parado en frente de su casa, su hijo me vio y corrió a la casa a esconderse, al entrar, vi a esos dos mocosos, que gritaban asustados, decidí jugar con ellos, los perseguí, hasta que atrape al primero, oh, ese miedo en sus ojos, se sentía tan cálido, tome por su delicado cuello al primer niño, y le corte su yugular, solo vi cómo murió lentamente, cuando termino de moverse, perseguí al otro mocoso, en ese momento, llego su esposa, esto se tornó más divertido aun, al verme, ella grito y cayó al suelo, arrastrándose hacia atrás, me dijo:

Marcus para por favor, tú no eres así, tú eres distinto

Solo la escuchaba mientras caminaba lentamente acercándome a ella, mientras gritaba y lloraba del miedo, yo me divertía, pero al ver como ella con insistencia repetía ese maldito nombre decidí responderle:

Marcus ya no vive aquí

Su esposa grito más y dijo: Dios mío para Marcus.

Sin más que decir, levante mi arma, mirando su desesperación reía y le grite:

CALLATE Y SANGRA HIJA DE PUTA

Deje caer el filo de mi arma sobre ella lo cual la mato al instante, con asombro observe que el chiquillo estaba detrás de mí, fue cuando lo acorrale y lo mate, pero ¿dónde estaba su hija?, ¿dónde estaba aquella chica que era la preferida de ese tipo?, entonces decidí jugar con ella antes de que llegase a casa, puse el cuerpo de su madre en la cocina, y el de sus hermanos, uno en la sala y otro debajo de su cama, cuando termine de hacer eso, ella llego, decidí esconderme detrás de una de las puertas de la planta baja, fue cuando hoy su grito, había visto a su hermano muerto, corrió escaleras arriba, entonces supe que no sería fácil con ella, Salí de mi escondite y empezó a subir los escalones uno por uno, fue cuando vi cómo se paralizo del susto, volteo a ver y cayo del susto, con mi arma le mostré su reflejo tan patético mientras se arrastraba, pero ella corrió y se ocultó en su habitación, fue cuando oí su grito, supe que había visto el cadáver de su hermano, me acerque a ella y la arrastre sacándola fuera de debajo de su cama y poniéndola contra su armario, mientras me reía de ella, no me percate que la tijera que se encontraba sobre los cajones había caído en sus manos, para cuando lo supe, ella me clavo la tijera en mi ojo derecho, esa perra, caí del dolor intentando sacarme la tijera del ojo, pero ella aprovecho ese momento y empezó a correr, cayó al final de las escaleras y corrió, cuando logre sacar la tijera vi cómo se alejaba, parado en medio de la casa tome la foto de su familia, mientras las gotas de sangre caigan hacia la foto yo solo pensaba en hacerla sangrar, escuchar sus gritos, pero ahora tenía algo más en que pensar, sabía que pondría sobre aviso a los policías y todo aquel que se topara en su camino, pero luego supe que nadie le creería, Salí de la casa y me subí a mi camión, para mi asombro, uno de los hombres que seguía Marcus estaba de pie fuera y con una ropa similar a la mía, solo dijo: ya era tiempo jefe, ahora podremos empezar los labores, yo solo reí y le dije que llamara a los demás, la nación Sweeth Tooth había empezado, una vez que todos se reunieron ante mí, les di la clara orden de capturar a esa maldita y me la trajeran ante mí, todos ellos empezaron la búsqueda, y junto a uno de ellos subí a mi camión, mientras conducía no pasaba un momento en el cual no dejara de pensar en cómo la mataría, como la haría sangrar, fue cuando llegue a mi primer pueblo, donde empezó mi búsqueda, pero ese pueblo, pronto desaparecería

Fue cuando tuve la maravillosa idea de volver ese lugar, mi pueblo, mi territorio, entonces llame a todos, diciendo que algo divertido empezaría a suceder, estuve esperando hasta que ellos llegaron, fue cuando la diversión empezó, sangre por todas partes, gritos y muerte a cada paso que se daba, evite que destruyeran la estación de combustible, y dejaran intacto el centro de armas, los pocos que sobrevivieron, vinieron a mí, me pidieron que los salvara, fue cuando mi nación empezó a crecer más y más, todo los pueblos a su alrededor, se enteraron de lo sucedió, algunos se prepararon para mi llegada, otros estuvieron esperando a por mí, fue como poco a poco esos pueblos desaparecieron del mapa, entonces decidí que era tiempo de buscar de nuevo, habían pasado 5 años desde que esos pueblos son mis territorios, ahora era tiempo de buscar, esta vez, ella no podría espaciar.

Además, siempre abra algo que nos tendrá unidos, y eso será el vínculo de padre eh hija, no puedes huir por siempre niña, no puedes huir de mí, te encontrare y cuando lo haga, oh, te degollare y te pondré en mi nevera, y podremos estar siempre juntos….

Capítulo 4: El reto de Sweeth Tooth, Manslaugther el devorador de corazones.

Una vez que la nación fue creada, los pueblos tomados, comenzó la demencia, una anarquía se vivía dentro de la nación, pero todos le eran fiel a Sweeth Tooth, a más de ser un ídolo, lo convirtieron en una especie de dios, algo que los iluminaba, los clowns, como se hicieron denominar, en secreto comenzaron la construcción, de una fortaleza, la cual haría que su rey, Sweeth Tooth no muriera, pero a pesar de todo lo que sus clowns hacían por , no dejaba de pensar en su víctima que escapo, lo cual lo llevo fuera de su nación, y empezó a buscarla junto con su fiel artillero, el cual, era letal tratándose de las armas, nunca le había fallado a Sweeth Tooth, por lo cual, se volvió el segundo al mando, mientras conducía su camión, el artillero apunto con un dedo a una volqueta enorme, Sweeth Tooth debuto su camión y se acercó al gran automóvil.

Sería como andar en una fortaleza en miniatura, entonces no solo atraparía más rápido a esa chiquilla, sino también, la perseguirá, y luego la aplastaría. Cuando Sweeth Tooth volteo vio a su artillero en el suelo y un sujeto que lo pisaba, tan solo verlo a Sweeth Tooth le hirvió la sangre, miro detenidamente al nuevo animal que había aparecido, pues para él, todos eran animales. Pero este nuevo espécimen lo dejaba algo intrigado.

Quien eres tú? Pareces ser un saco que lleva sangre dentro esperando a ser destripada.

El sujeto lo miro, tenía un extraño traje, con varios cierres en él, pero su máscara, tenía un cierre en donde iba su boca y otro en toda su cabeza, el extraño ser rugió y tomando al artillero con una mano empezó a romperle los huesos, Sweeth Tooth solo miraba, cuando vio que le arranco su corazón y se lo comió, entonces fue cuando entre gruñidos se escuchó un nombre, Mans….laugther….

Entonces subió en la volqueta y se alejó, mientras Sweeth Tooth hervía en rabia, sabía que él había nacido del mismo modo que él, sabía que el posiblemente mataría a su víctima, entonces fue cuando decidió empezar a modificar su vehículo, volviéndolo un completo blindado, con cañones montados a ambos lados, fue cuando convoco a todos sus clowns, y estando todos juntos, les dijo: HOY ES CUANDO UNA CAZERIA COMENZARA, MASNLAUGTHER DEBE SER MUERTO, BUSQUENLO, ENCONETRELO, Y HAGAMNELO SABER, QUIERO SACARLE EL CORAZON A ESE CABRON!

Todos sus clowns con puños en alto gritaron: HORA DE HACER SANGRAR A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!

Todos partieron en busca de aquel nuevo ser, Sweeth Tooth empezó a dar filo a su arma y am mejorarla, pero la sorpresa fue, cuando estando todos sus clowns fuera, su presa apareció, destruyendo la gasolinera, encolerizado monto su camión y fue en contra de la volqueta, a la cual el impacto la hizo volcar, causando que la volqueta empezara a regar su combustible, bajando del camión y con arma en mano, Sweeth Tooth se acercó a Manslaugther, pero este no se quedaba detrás, con una gran musculatura, y una formidable velocidad, se levantó y con un rugido empezó su ataque contra Sweeth Tooth, pero en arrebato de furia, Sweeth Tooth solto su arma y atrapo a Manslaugther en sus brazos, y haciendo un esfuerzo le rompió las costillas, pero se negaba a soltarle, mientras más apretaba en su abrazo las costillas de su oponente, más se enfurecía, dentro de su furia le dijo:

Te crees muy fuerte, te has creído más que yo, matando frente a mis ojos a mi artillero, pero eso no te lo pasare por alto cabrón, esta noche te degollare, y pondré tu puto cuerpo en mi nevera, maldito desgraciado.

Lanzando con furia a su oponente contra las llamas, pero sabía que su oponente no sería vencido de una forma tan fácil. Entonces tomo en mano su arma, esperando el momento para darle el golpe de gracia, pero se dio cuenta de que este no le serviría de mucho, ya que al levantarse su rival, le vio con un fierro atravesado en su cara, pero este aún se movía, Sweeth Tooth parecía estar en una situación de acorralamiento, pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, entonces cerrando sus puños se lanzó al ataque de Manslaugther, ambos empezaron una lucha sangrienta, pero Manslaugther tomo control de la situación y tomando a Sweeth Tooth por el cuello lo alzo, con un gran rugido lo lanzo asiéndolo caer sobre el parabrisas de su camión de helados, pero esto solo hizo enfurecer más a Sweeth Tooth quien tomando un tuvo en su mano empezó a golpear con furia a su rival, pero no le parecía doler, fue cuando se le vino a la mente como ese cabrón había matado a su primer artillero, Sweeth Tooth analizo la situación y retrocedió, pero al hacerlo Manslaugther se abalanzó sobre él, Sweeth Tooth aprovecho el impulso, y con gran fuerza lanzo su mano contra el pecho de su enemigo, lo cual salió con éxito, traspaso el pecho rompiendo las costillas de Laugther, y logro llegar a su corazón, mientras su enemigo gritaba, Sweeth Tooth aprovecho el momento y jalando con fuerza arranco el corazón de Laugther, una vez hecho eso, todo quedo en silencio, Manslaugther dejo de moverse y cayo pesadamente de cara contra el suelo, para su sorpresa, empezó a volverse cenizas y solo quedaron sus huesos, Sweeth Tooth cayo sentado al suelo y apegando su espalda contra su camión jadeaba y se miraba las cicatrices en sus brazos causadas por la pelea, cuando la nación volvió, vieron a su rey fuerte, imponente y ahora había conseguido lo que buscaban, la volqueta y el corazón de su rival fueron los primeros trofeos de Sweeth Tooth, lo que daba como señal, de que nadie con un simple arrebato de ira lograría ganar a alguien cuya locura había sido liberada.


End file.
